


Desperation

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Desperation, Desperation Play, Explicit Consent, Grinding, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Teasing, Watersports, safe sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: "C'mon Minnie, just one more sip?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 21
Kudos: 495
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to whoever wrote this prompt (#25) for not writing in Seungmin; I find him difficult to write and I was already really struggling with this fic :( I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

It started off as genuine concern; Minho didn’t look well, and Jisung just wanted to make sure he was hydrated. He really was only trying to look out for him, at least until he discovered he loved the way Minho pressed his thighs together as he struggled not to piss himself, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tried to think about anything but making a mess.

Then it turned into something else. He’d encourage Minho to drink just a little too much, just a little too fast, under the guise of being worried about his health. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t make sure Minho was hydrated? _Someone_ has to take care of him, he reasoned to himself. It’s certainly not like he was doing this for his own selfish pleasure and amusement -- just out of concern for his fellow bandmate. He had innocent intentions, he swore it.

“C’mon Minnie, just one more sip?” Jisung coaxed, holding a bottle up to Minho’s mouth and stroking his thigh lightly, encouragingly, with his thumb. “I’m really worried about you, you know. You’ve looked awfully sick lately.”

“Fine,” Minho took the bottle and took a large swig, much to Jisung’s surprise. Minho _was_ feeling a bit dehydrated, so he figured it may be a good idea to accept. “I guess I haven’t really been drinking enough water. Thanks, Sungie.”

Jisung couldn’t help but watch him for the rest of the day; it was packed with schedules, so they really had no time to stop for him to pee. Jisung kept urging Minho to drink _more_. He didn’t know why Minho kept accepting, but he loved the way he was starting to do a little pee dance, all fidgety and unable to focus during their interview. Minho begged and pleaded with the manager to let him stop and go after they’d finished an agonizing hour of suffering through question after question, but was met with a firm ‘no.’ 

Off to the next schedule they went, with Jisung happily flitting about and Minho towing along dejectedly behind him. “What’s wrong?” Jisung asked with fake concern. 

“Nothing, I just… really have to pee,” Minho’s face flushed a little as he started fidgeting around with more intensity, his knees wobbling as they walked. Minho struggled not to push his hands onto his crotch in public in a futile attempt to refrain from pissing himself, but he was getting desperate enough to not care whether they were in public or not.

“All you have to do is make it through this fansign,” Jisung squeezed his hand encouragingly. Minho nodded as they entered the venue, sincerely hoping he’d be able to make it through.

Despite how visibly uncomfortable Minho was outside of the venue, Jisung was taken aback by how well he was able to compose himself once the fansign was in full swing. It was almost impossible to tell how much discomfort Minho was really in, or at least it was impossible for any of the fans to take notice. But being this close to Minho, seated directly beside him, Jisung was able to see how he occasionally wiggled his hips and pressed his thighs tightly together while he chatted casually with whoever was in front of him. To anyone else, the awkward movement could be written off as a quick adjustment in his seat, but Jisung knew better. 

He didn’t get the opportunity to pester Minho a little bit more until after having met all of the fansign participants. Now, Minho was standing off to the side of the stage, swaying gently from side to side and pretending to be invested in whatever the other members were joking about. But in reality, the only thing he could actually focus on was ignoring the feeling of his full bladder. 

The pressure against his lower stomach was getting to be excruciating -- excruciating to the point where he was scouring his memory for where he had seen the men’s restroom located, knowing that he would soon have to make a mad dash for it if he wanted to preserve his dignity and _not_ have an accident in front of their fans. 

Suddenly, Minho remembered Jisung’s words from earlier, _all you have to do is make it through this fansign._ He had been holding it in for hours now, so what was another thirty minutes? Just as he had formed his new resolve, Minho felt fingers poking at his sides and flinched away from the touch with a yelp. He heard Jisung snort from beside him and moved to swat his hand away.

“Stop it, Sungie!” Minho laughed weakly, but Jisung could easily detect the uneasiness swimming in his eyes. He decided to ignore it anyway in favor of teasing him.

“I didn’t know you were so ticklish, Lino,” Jisung spoke into his microphone and grinned smugly. Instead of stopping his teasing, Jisung just dug his fingers even deeper into Minho’s sides and tickled him mercilessly. The reaction was immediate; Minho let out a shriek and made attempts to squirm away from the younger’s hands, but ultimately failed, barely able to articulate any words through his fit of laughter besides ‘stop!’ and ‘let me go!’. By now, their playful display had garnered attention from the crowd, and Minho could physically feel the stares and phone cameras aimed in their direction.

“Seriously stop it, Hannie! I surrender!” he practically squeaked, begging for mercy as he felt Jisung’s fingers poke particularly hard right near his bladder. 

The pressure was overwhelming, and Minho found himself crumbling to the floor on his knees as he felt his bladder reflexively relax just long enough to feel a small trickle of urine escape from him before he could regain control. He lowered his head immediately and let out a few breathless chuckles to play it off as much as he could. He was in a room full of their fans and they were all watching him, _filming him_. Minho was sure that the dark color of his pants would prevent anyone from discovering his little accident, but he could definitely feel a wet spot between his legs. 

“I told you to stop!” Minho pretend scolded Jisung from the floor, and slowly got back to his feet, even if he was a little wobbly. It felt like any slight jostle to his body would have him losing control again.

"Sorry, sorry," Jisung raised his hands in defeat, a sly grin plastered onto his face as he observed the way Minho awkwardly shifted around, as if he were trying to unstick his pants from his legs. 

Minho was less composed now. Jisung took notice of how the palms of his hands looked sweaty and how he crossed his legs over one another to keep his thighs firmly squeezed together. He wasn’t hiding his desperation nearly as well as he had been at the start of the event, and the little wiggles of Minho’s hips has a familiar wave of arousal rolling through Jisung’s body.

Jisung was well-acquainted with this feeling, though he was used to it coming to him in the middle of the night when all of his members are asleep and tucked in their beds, and not in the middle of a fansign. But before long, there was absolutely no denying it: Jisung was getting hard, and Minho’s adorably squirmy bathroom dance wasn’t helping his situation at all. 

Admittedly, it felt a little bit odd. Sure, watching the older boy struggle throughout the day was entertaining in a way. It felt exhilarating, thrilling, _dirty._ But getting turned on by watching Minho’s self control crumble right there on stage in front of everyone… it was new, but more than anything, it was distressing. Jisung knew that he had to hide the erection that was quickly filling out in his pants, and soon.

“H-Hannie?” Minho squeaked when he felt the younger creep up behind him. Jisung backhugged Minho, strategically hiding his hard-on by pressing it against his ass. This was something unfamiliar for both of them, and Jisung could feel Minho tense up.

“Sorry,” he said. “I need to hide it somehow.”

Minho went still, save for the occasional shimmy of his hips to keep himself from having an accident in public. He swore he felt something poking him from behind, and it took him a moment to put two and two together and realize that Jisung was pressing his boner against his ass. In an instant, a plethora of questions flooded Minho’s mind. What was going on? How was this happening? _Why on earth was Jisung hard right now?_

Jisung pressed his hips forward a bit, and the sudden rocking motion had Minho whimpering and squeezing his thighs together impossibly tighter. Another small stream of piss escaped from his overfull bladder, and in that very moment, Minho felt Jisung’s dick twitch against him.

Holy shit.

Was Jisung hard because of him?

Before he could get the chance to say anything to the younger, the two of them were called on to join the rest of the group in fulfilling some song requests. It wasn’t like either of them could refuse, so Minho allowed Jisung to press their bodies together even closer and wrap his arms around his middle as they swayed to the rhythm of the music blaring over the speakers. Jisung’s hands settled gently just over the top of his lower stomach, just where the tender bulge of his bladder was swelling. 

It was difficult to croak out the lyrics to each of the songs when Jisung’s fingers were brushing against the place where he was most sensitive, but somehow Minho made it through. He persevered despite the incessant urge to relax his aching bladder, and before he knew it he was piggybacking Jisung off stage with his erection still pressed firmly into his rear.

The coast was finally clear; there were no more adoring fans watching them, and all of the other members had already wandered off elsewhere. It was just the two of them. There was a shift in the atmosphere around them, and suddenly it felt like they were in their own private bubble together. Jisung dropped his feet to the ground and stood there behind Minho, yet he still refused to unwrap his arms from around him. Being this close to each other and holding Minho like this, Jisung could hear the quickening pace of the older boy’s heartbeat.

“Min, I’m really-”

“No, n-no...it’s okay,” Minho’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet and small. Still, he craned his neck over his shoulder to give Jisung a tiny smile. “It’s really okay, I understand but-... the bathroom… Sungie, I-I don’t know if I can make it…”

“Did you piss yourself?”

Jisung heard the tempo of Minho’s heart rate spike again. “What…? I don’t-”

“Just now, on stage.” Jisung insisted, the gentle hands that were once resting idly on his abdomen now beginning to massage his bladder slowly. Minho couldn’t stop the full-body tremble that seized him or the airy moan that slipped passed his lips. God, this was torture. “Did you piss yourself, Min?”

Minho felt his brain scrambling, unable to bring himself to honor Jisung’s words with a coherent response. All he did was allow a groan to escape from his fluttering chest as one of Jisung’s hands nestled between the wetness coating his inner thighs. It was all the confirmation Jisung needed. The sound of embarrassment and desperation Minho made was pitiful.

“Hey, it’s okay...” Jisung’s breath was hot against Minho’s ear, and for some reason he felt himself starting to melt against the younger. The warmth from Jisung’s breath began to travel now, moving from a ghost of breath on his neck to puff of air near his cheeks. Minho began to feel fuzzy around the edges, and before he knew it, Jisung was drinking up all of the whines falling from his lips in a kiss.

They had never done anything like this before, yet Minho found himself getting lost in the newness and how good it felt. He felt possessed by it, like he was putty in Jisung’s hands and would allow himself to be manipulated into whatever gooey mess Jisung wanted to mold him into. Minho felt so weak, but so exhilarated.

“So good, Minnie,” Jisung sighed against his mouth, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Minho’s mouth and kneaded his fingers into his tummy. Minho gasped and instantly grew stiff at the uncomfortable pressure.

“Jisung, I can’t-"

“You can.” 

The touch drifted down between his legs again, and Minho shivered at the feeling of fingers tracing the outline of his half chub.

"Do you want to keep being good for me?” Jisung migrated his hands from between Minho’s legs and rested them firmly on his hips, “Do you need me to stop…?”

“N-no, I…” Minho exhaled shakily. His body was screaming for relief, but he wanted this. He wanted this so bad. “...I’ll be good.”

“That’s what I like to hear. You’re so strong Min,” Jisung praised him and finally began to back off, and suddenly Minho’s legs felt like jelly wobbling beneath his weight once he was left to stand on his own. He hadn’t even realized how heavily dependent he was on Jisung’s hold. “We should leave before someone comes looking for us.”

“But I-… Sung, I _really_ need to go..!”

“It’s only a 20 minute drive back to the dorms. You can hold it another 20 minutes for me, can’t you?” Jisung leaned in to kiss him again, this time peppering them along his jawline. “Didn’t you say you wanted to be good?”

Minho’s conviction to argue fizzled out on the spot. It was true -- he had promised to follow along with whatever dangerous game they were playing, had promised to be good. He had already been holding it for hours now, so what was another 20 minutes?

Minho kept telling himself that he could do it. Even now, seated precariously in Jisung’s lap in the back of the company van, he was determined. Even though each bump and divot in the road was nearly agonizing with how it jostled him around, and even though Jisung’s playful fingers were dancing along his bladder, he still remained strong.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t help himself from emitting the neediest whimpers from the backseat, especially not when one of Jisung’s hands moved up his shirt to tease one of his nipples. Minho tried his best to be quiet, he really did, but that did nothing to deter a few suspicious glances from their members who had heard the poorly-concealed whines. 

Jisung could be called many different things, but “subtle” was not one of them. Every time Minho wiggled in his lap, he would shamelessly push his hips forward to gain more friction. The feeling of his erection digging into his ass was dizzying.

Just 20 more minutes. All he had to push through was 20 more minutes.

“Minho, are you feeling okay?” Felix had turned his body around to cast the pair a worried look. “Do you have a… stomachache?”

“He’s been feeling really sick all day,” Jisung answered in Minho’s place, completely unbothered by Felix’s watching eyes as he continued to move his hands around inside of Minho’s shirt. “I thought a belly rub would help, but he doesn’t seem to be feeling any better...”

Felix’s face fell, and Minho almost wanted to cry. He wanted to protect Felix’s innocence forever. “Should I get him some water?”

“N-No! No more water, please,” Minho’s voice came out shakier than he intended it to, and he had to suppress a groan when Jisung continued caressing his stomach. “It’ll just make me feel more nauseous… I-I’m sorry…”

“Oh… no, it’s okay,” Felix’s smile is so clearly forced that it’s a little hard to look at, but Minho barely has the time to lament over the fact before he succumbs to Jisung’s teasing again. “Feel better soon, yeah? Once we get back to the dorms, you should lay down.”

“He will, thanks Lix,” Jisung grinned like nothing was wrong, but Minho could still feel the awkwardness floating in the air around them for the rest of the drive.

20 minutes finally passed, and Minho had never been happier to be back at their dormitory in his entire career. He made an immediate beeline towards the bathroom, convinced that he wouldn’t last another second, but suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him by the waist and pushed him towards a bedroom.

He felt like he was going to _explode._

“Jisung, come on, _please_ -”

Before Minho could even finish pleading, he felt himself being thrown backwards onto a random bunk. Jisung was crawling on top of him in an instant, and the distressed sob he let out at the feeling of those hands pressing on his stomach again was like music to Jisung’s ears. He’d never seen Minho tremble like this before, or break down like this before. It was exciting to have him surrender his control and watch his composure dissolve.

“Is this okay?” Jisung asked while pressing down on his bladder lightly. 

“Y-yeah,” Minho hid his face in his shoulder, letting out a choked gasp when Jisung increased the pressure, massaging his stomach and basking in the sweet little noises Minho made. “Sung- I really have to pee,” he whimpered. 

“I know, Min. Do you want me to stop?”

Minho shook his head frantically, his eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip caught between his teeth. “It’s just… I might really pee myself if you don’t.”

“Shh, that’s okay,” Jisung pushed down harder yet again. “Let it out if you need to,” he encouraged, slipping his fingers underneath Minho’s shirt and rubbing at the smooth skin. He felt so full with his stomach bulging out, nice and firm underneath his touch. 

“N-no, Sung… really, I think I’m gonna-”

“I know, I heard you Minnie,” Jisung increased the pressure just a little bit more now, totally captivated by the way Minho’s chest heaved as he let out another broken whine, “You’re doing so good, just hold it a little longer for me okay?”

Jisung started to grind himself against Minho’s twitching hips at this point, and Minho ground back with spastic little jerks. But it was too late. Minho realized that he didn’t stand a chance with Jisung’s hands massaging his bladder like this, or with the arousal building between his legs.

Minho shivered when he felt his shirt being peeled off of him. Jisung sat back on his heels to appreciate the sight of the older boy’s bare torso, taking in the flushed color of his chest and the softness of his tummy. But Jisung’s eyes were fixated on one particular part of his upper body, and he wasted absolutely no time in leaning down to press tender kisses to the sensitive swell of Minho’s lower belly. The skin there felt just as taut beneath his lips as it did beneath his fingertips earlier, and he could literally feel the heat radiating off of Minho’s body.

“This looks a little painful,” Jisung tutted as he traced his fingers along the seam of Minho’s too-tight pants, noticing how they squeezed him right below his bladder. Minho stared down at the younger and nodded when he was given a questioning look. Jisung just needed reassurance, he needed to know if going this far was okay. “How about I take them off?”

“Please,” Minho nodded even faster, a few strands from his bangs now splayed messily across his forehead, “It hurts, Sung…”

“I bet. Let me help you," Jisung carefully undid the buttons of Minho’s pants before tugging them down his legs. The flesh on his inner thighs was rubbed completely red, most likely from his piss-soaked bottoms clinging to the skin there and chaffing with each of Minho’s movements. Jisung made sure to press even more kisses on the irritated skin and ignored the older boy’s embarrassed pleads for him to stop.

“I-It’s gross there Jisung, please don’t…” he whined and he moved his hands down to pull Jisung’s head away.

“Is this not okay?”

“It’s not _not_ okay… I’m just...”

“Tell me what’s the matter Minho. Please?”

“We’ve never done this before,” Minho exhales shakily and looks down at Jisung with glassy eyes. He didn’t know why he felt so close to crying. It wasn’t like Jisung had done anything wrong either, he’d given the younger boy permission to do everything so far. So why was he feeling so unsure all of a sudden? 

“I don’t know what we’re doing, or how far we’re gonna take this. I don’t… I-I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to keep going.”

Jisung felt a frown tug at his lips, and he made sure to supply a comforting touch by rubbing soothing circles onto the skin of Minho’s bare thighs. “You don’t have to worry about anything like that, okay Min? I know it’s new, and it honestly feels a little strange for me too. But just like you’ve been telling me you’re okay for me to keep going, I want to keep going too,” he crawled forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Minho’s lips, and he felt reassured once Minho’s mouth moved against his own in response. “Let me take care of you Minnie. Will you let me?”

“Okay…” Minho mumbled into Jisung’s lips and nodded. The butterflies in his stomach weren’t making him nauseous anymore. He felt comfortable and safe. 

Jisung resumed his prior position, trailing even more kisses around Minho’s swollen abdomen before finally settling on his crotch. His briefs were totally soaked, but that didn’t stop Jisung from massaging the bulge with the flat part of his palm. The moan Minho let out sounded so sweet. “This looks painful too,” he cooed softly and noted how badly Minho’s thighs were beginning to tremble from the teasing. Cute.

“Fuck, Jisungie…”

“Feeling good Min?” Jisung grinned and kept up with his ministrations.

“S-so good… ‘m gonna lose it Sung… can I please go now?”

“Not yet, okay?” he curled his fingers into the elastic band of Minho’s underwear as he began to pull them down slowly, “I need you to tough it out for a little longer. Let me make you feel good some more first.”

“Wait! Wait-” Minho grabbed onto Jisung’s forearm quickly, and the suddenness of his movement made Jisung freeze in his tracks, “I don’t want to be the only one. I’m like this, but you’re still fully dressed.”

Jisung looked down at them, as if he had just taken notice of their different states of undress. “Right, you’re right. Let me slip into something a little more comfortable...” he laughed as he climbed off the bed and began to shimmy his pants down his legs. He stripped down to his underwear and catapulted himself on top of Minho again, unable to combat the urge to cuddle him as he wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy. Minho was squirming in his hold, but his fit laughter told Jisung that he didn’t actually want to get away. He eventually brought their lips back together again and sighed happily into Minho’s mouth while he drank up his giggles. When he pulled away, they both stared at each other’s kiss-swollen lips and laughed again.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Minho smiled and buried his face into Jisung’s neck, “Are you gonna get back to making me feel good now?”.

“Of course. Anything you want, Min."

That was how they found themselves grinding against each other desperately, both of their crotches squished together closely as they moved their lips back and forth in a newfound rhythm. Every now and then, Minho would whimper as more spurts of urine escaped his twitching dick, but Jisung didn’t comment on it or make him feel embarrassed about it. The space between Minho’s thighs slowly began to get even more wet and slippery, and soon enough he felt compulsed to fuck him there. “Min… Min… Minnie…” Jisung moaned as he forced his hips to still, which drew out a disappointed whimper from the boy beneath him, “I need more, can we do more?”

“Do you want me to touch you Sung?”

“No, I-” Jisung nibbled at his bottom lip and drew his eyebrows together, “Can I put my dick between your thighs?”

Minho stilled beneath him for a brief moment and seemed to consider Jisung’s request before he nodded slowly, “Y-yeah, that’s okay… it’s more than okay.”

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Jisung to retrieve a small bottle of lube that he had stashed away in some hidden place, and soon enough he was drizzling the liquid onto the skin between Minho’s thighs. They looked even more inviting than they had before, totally slick and glistening with lube. Jisung took ahold of Minho’s legs, lowered them until his knees were nearly pressed against his chest, and pushed them together tightly. He made one last reassured glance towards the older boy before he slipped his cock between his thighs with a low groan. 

He purposely angled his thrusts downwards, the tip of his erection rhythmically prodded against the bulge of Minho’s lower belly while the lengths of their cocks brushed together. The combined discomfort and pleasure of having both pressure on his bladder and stimulation on his dick made Minho seize up, effectively making the space between his thighs even more snug and Jisung thrusted into them. Neither of them could hold back their noises of pleasure at the feeling.

“Sungie… h-hurts…!” Minho mewled and clutched at his tummy.

“Do you need me to slow down…?”

“N-no… more please,” he moaned and started to rock his hips in time with Jisung’s movements, “Give me more, it hurts… s-so good- ah!”

A large glob of combined lubricant and precum had dribbled down from Minho’s thighs and Jisung took the opportunity to rub his index finger around the rim of his entrance where it had gotten soft and slippery.

“Is this okay?”

“More… please,” came Minho’s only response, finally letting his legs fall apart as he planted his feet back on the bed. The initial push inside was a little difficult, and Minho let out a small hiss at the feeling of being stretched so suddenly. But the more Jisung worked his digit in and out and relaxed the tight muscle surrounding the entrance, the easier it became to properly finger the older boy. He was unsure of exactly how much time had passed once they had worked their way up to two and then three fingers, but he knew that it was time to take the leap of faith once Minho was enthusiastically fucking himself backwards on his fingers.

“Feeling good, Minnie?” Jisung said in a teasing voice, and he watched in delight as Minho’s face contorted into something helplessly needy as he slowed the pace of his fingers.

“Really g-good… so good! Fuck, Sung-” Minho hated how unsteady his voice sounded, and a part of him wanted to shut up and never speak again from the embarrassment. But there was no way he could get what he wanted that way; he would have to use his words and ask for it. “Can you please put it in? Please, please, please?”

“I thought you needed to go use the bathroom, and now you’re here asking me to stick it in you?”

“I can hold it! For just a little bit longer, just until after we fuck, so please?”

It was impossible to deny Minho when he begged like that, so of course Jisung bent down to kiss him as he agreed to fuck him. Once he had rolled on a condom and had thoroughly coated himself with more lube, Jisung placed his grip along Minho’s waist as he pushed in slowly. He moaned shamelessly at the feeling, and he figured that Minho really must have been feeling it too judging by the way his toes curled and his hands scrambled for purchase as he gripped the bedsheets. The sensation was just incredible. Why hadn’t they done something like this sooner?

Jisung used his thumbs to press small circles into the swell of Minho’s bladder while he fucked him. He had been begging for relief for the entire day, acting as though the discomfort was driving him towards the edge. But now with Jisung’s hands working at his bladder and daring him to let go, Minho’s cock was twitching like crazy.

“Fuck, f-fuck! It’s good Jisung, so good!” he cried out, completely overwhelmed by the dual sensations. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and he could barely blink them back in time before they were cascading down his cheeks. “I can’t hold back- fuck... Sung, I’m gonna pee!”

“It’s okay. You’ve done a good job holding it all day, right? You deserve to let it out,” Jisung whispered into his ear as he continued pushing in and out of the tight heat, now beginning to dig his fingers even harder into Minho’s abdomen.

“Let go for me, Minho.”

Before Minho could even fully process what was happening, it was like a dam had broken. The final bits of his self control had finally been relinquished, and the steady stream of urine that flowed out from his still-hard cock was impossible to stop once he had finally let go. It had honestly felt better than any orgasm he ever had before. The intense relief, the jitters that overtook him from head to toe, the feeling of Jisung continuing to fuck him through it… it was all so _good._ And despite the humiliation that Minho felt festering in his belly, he couldn’t deny the part of him that was actually enjoying this. Especially with how Jisung kept kneading at his relieved bladder and whispering quiet encouragements into his ear. The relief of pissing himself and his dry orgasm had both come together and blended into this incredible, leg-shaking feeling.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good Min,” Jisung’s voice broke through Minho’s thoughts again, and now his hands had shifted from Minho’s stomach to grabbing at his hips again, “Doesn’t it feel good to just let it out like that?”

“Sungie… Jisung...” Minho’s voice was smaller than Jisung had ever heard it before, and even though he felt messy and filthy and was literally drenched in his own piss, Minho couldn't help himself as he pushed his hips back to meet with Jisung’s thrusts. “S-sorry… made a mess…”.

It was true. The bed sheets beneath them had soaked up the mess of urine and lubricant, so they would have to wash them soon unless they wanted to explain the suspicious stains. Still, Jisung couldn’t bring himself to reprimand Minho for his little accident. He connected their lips once more, though this time their kiss was more of a union of tongues and teeth than anything else. Jisung’s head was spinning, and his hips stuttered as he drew closer and closer to his climax.

He would have been embarrassed by how fast he came if it weren’t for the distracting soft whimpers of overstimulation Minho let out beneath him. Nothing else registered in his lust-clouded brain, not even the disgusting dampness of the piss-soaked sheets beneath their bodies or the suddenness of his orgasm. Jisung let his lower body collapse on top of Minho’s as he filled up the condom, and Minho cupped both of his cheeks to kiss him sloppily while his hips twitched pathetically. The two of them stayed like that for a while, connected in their most intimate areas as they made out in their own mess. 

“Good… you did so good, Min.”

“You made me _feel_ so good, Sungie.”

“I’m sorry for teasing you so much earlier,” Jisung smiled apologetically and ran his fingers through the sweaty tangles of Minho’s hair, “You just looked… really cute like that. So desperate, I mean.”

“It’s okay, really,” Minho laughed and pulled Jisung impossibly closer, “Apology accepted.”

“So I’m forgiven?”

“Of course!”

“Well in that case…” Jisung’s sorry smile quickly turned mischievous as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a half empty bottle of water. 

“You really made a mess here, Min. So much came out… you must be dehydrated, yeah? Can you take a sip for me? Please?”

The pathetic whine that pushed past Minho’s lips was something Jisung would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it at least a little. Feedback is always greatly appreciated, even if it's just a small comment. <3


End file.
